Raven Love
by Tempest Tamer
Summary: A midnight walk, mysterious music, and the beginning of something new. Set in their 6th year. HPDM. PG-13 for the moment


Disclaimer: All characters & names etc belong to J.K.Rowling

* * *

Alone is what he was, although on the outside he appeared to be confident, self-secure...arrogant would be the word many used. He had what some might call a makeshift life. He had everything money could buy. He had so called 'friends' and 'loving parents', but he in fact didn't have real love. Nor did he have real friendship. And he didn't have anyone who cared for him.  
  
Feeling claustrophobic surrounded by so many nameless uncaring faces, he got up , went to his room to fetch his cloak, and left to take a walk around the ever expansive castle and clear his mind.  
  
He pulled his cloak tighter around himself and wrapped his arms around his body in an attempt to keep out the chill of the air. It was a little past midnight as he strolled the corridors of Hogwarts letting his mind and footsteps wander, not really going anywhere, just escaping the stuffiness of the Slytherin common room.  
  
He fingered the dragon pendant around his neck , bring some comfort to his troubled mind. He could hear music; the soft notes of a piano graced his ears.  
  
Muggle music!? Here!?  
  
Brought to a halt, he listened to try and find the source – baffled by the fact that the old castle even had muggle instruments. He continued on in the direction of the sound, with a quickened pace, his mind racing.  
  
Raised in a world where muggles and anything to do with them were forbidden, disgusting, useless, and a whole other variety of words his father used. But this, this new sound that caressed his mind and soul further confused him. How can something muggle have such power and beauty?  
  
Breaking into a jog he continued along a long corridor, and turned down another. Arriving at a the base of a tower in the north wing, he pressed his ear against the door – certain that the music was coming from this tower. Pulling open the large wooden door, he stepped through and closed it quietly behind him. The music's sad tone resonated through the lofty tower. He could then hear a voice, one so unique, yet so familiar. Beautiful. Soothing.  
  
_Meet me on the other side _

_Meet me on the other side_

_I'll see you on the other side _

_See you on the other side_  
  
With a whispered lumos he started up the spiraling steps, the song increasing in volume as he got closer. He paused at the top of the tower at the door, listening to the song.  
  
_Honey now if I'm honest I still don't know what love is_

_Another mirage folds into the haze of time recalled And now the floodgates cannot hold _

_All my sorrow all my rage A tear that falls on every page _

_Meet me on the other side Meet me on the other side  
_  
Anxious to know who the serene and hypnotic voice belonged to, he whispered nox and opened the door slowly, quietly, so as not to draw attention. He slipped into the room and shut it softly. He turned around and leant his back against the door, letting his eyes roam the room. There were various instruments strewn around the room – harps, guitars, flutes and the like. There were also an array of chairs and couches.  
  
A large window taking up almost the entire wall was directly opposite him. Through the window, he could see the lake reflecting the night sky, and the grounds around the lake. Directly in front and facing the window sat a grand piano. It's occupant oblivious to the world around.  
  
_Maybe I oughta mention Was never my intention _

_To harm you or your kin Are you so scared to look within _

_The ghosts are crawling on our skin We may race and we may run _

_We'll not undo what has been done Or change the moment when it's gone_  
  
He slid slowly to the ground, the words washing over him like cleansing rain.  
  
_Meet me on the other side Meet me on the other side _

_I'll see you on the other side I'll see you on the other side_  
  
_I know it would be outrageous To come on all courageous _

_And offer you my hand To pull you up on to dry land _

_When all I got is sinking sand The trick ain't worth the time it buys _

_I'm sick of hearing my own lies _

_And love's a raven when it flies._  
  
Tears itched at his eyes for release, loneliness overtaking him. How much he wanted to feel something other that this, even for a few seconds.  
  
_Meet me on the other side _

_Meet me on the other side _

_I'll see you on the other side  
  
Honey now if I'm honest I still don't know what love is_  
  
His guard – his façade was completely down. There was a connection, like a rope pulling him in he was being drawn towards the figure at the piano, whose hands had now stopped and were resting on the keys.  
He got up, the movement alerting the silhouette at the piano who turned to face him. He took a tentative step towards the figure, still unable to guess who it was.  
  
"Draco. What do you want? And why are you here?" The tone voice was concerned, and the voice was Harry. All thoughts of even remotely trying to be his usual self went out the window.  
  
"I...I had to escape, you know? I was walking and I heard music, unlike I had ever heard before. It was beautiful. I never knew something muggle could be so precious. I followed the music and...and it brought me here."  
  
Harry turned back around and sat once again at the piano, on the left side of the piano stool. He turned to look at Draco, his eyes questioning, and patted the spot next to him. Draco now had the opportunity to either turn around and leave, forgetting the incident ever occurred, or he could find out why Harry was at the top of a tower playing a muggle instrument in a school of magic in the middle of the night. He felt that by leaving, he would be leaving something behind - something that could save him.  
  
Making his decision, crossed the room and sat carefully next to Harry on the small seat trying not to take up too much space, yet their arms were still pressed together. Draco could now see Harry's face clearly; he could make out his delicate lips, his perfect skin, his strong jaw line and the way his hair just covered the scar he was known for. Meeting Harry's eyes, Draco saw his own sorrow, his loneliness and his need for love reflected in them.  
  
Then another thought dawned on his mind. "You used my first name" Draco whispered.  
  
Harry gazed out the window. "There was something different about you. You didn't look like the Malfoy I know. You are Draco, at the moment, not Malfoy. Malfoy would barge in here and demand for this 'atrocious muggle noise to cease at once', then proceed to hex me, or report me for being out of bed or something. But you...you are not him, at least not at the moment"  
  
Harry turned and looked at him again. A tear ran unaware down Draco's face as he took in the fact that Harry had crushed the mask he had spent his life building for his father. Harry lifted his hand and hovered above it. He cupped Draco's face, who flinched slightly unused to such caring contact. Smiling slightly, Harry brushed the tear away with his thumb. The hand lingered and then dropped back to his side.  
  
Something changed in Draco. Aside from the fact he had just had his soul pulled apart, he noticed that Harry was indeed, just Harry. Not Potter. Not anymore. His heart felt a little lighter than before as he dropped his gaze to the pure keys, fingering them slightly in an effort to compose himself. He looked back up, his hands still resting on the keys, "Where did you learn to play?"  
  
"I suppose you have heard that every summer I get sent to my cousins. You may have heard that I'm 'treated like a king' or something equally as absurd. But it's quite the opposite. I do pretty much all their dirty work, that is, I am the equivalent to a house elf - but without the magic. Muggles don't have house elves you see, they do everything themselves, although the rich ones hire maids. Anyway, when I'm not cooking or cleaning, they pretty much ignore me. I am not allowed to do anything magic related, and that includes study. So i study at night,"

"They have a room where they keep a piano, so i use it when they arn't home, which is quite often. They never use it and so I sort of adopted it for myself. They found out though, so I got permission from Professor Dumbledore to use one 'silencio maximus' charm on the room the piano is kept in so they couldn't hear me when they are home. I've been playing since I was 9, not much else to do there when your not working."  
  
Draco looked once again to the beautiful instrument before him. He felt Harry shift slightly, their arms rubbing together. He felt at ease, sharing warmth with another, not knowing that Harry felt the same.  
  
"Um, you can say no if you like – I'll understand," Draco started. Looking at Harry he continued "but can you...teach me?"  
  
"Please" he added hastily.  
  
Harry smiled, a smile that lit his eyes. "It would be my pleasure Draco" he answered. Draco felt a similar smile tug at his lips – his smile resembling his newfound hope.

* * *

(a/n): well, here is my first fanfic. I'm not sure if I will write more yet. The song is 'The Other Side' by David Gray. A beautiful song that I recommend you listen to.

I have reposted this chapter because i fixed it up. If anyone at all is willing, i am looking for a beta for my story.


End file.
